The Beravardes-Dumbledore Girl
by Signerz
Summary: They say opposites attract and in this case they did. A boy and a girl born into different worlds. One to the muggle world, the other into the Wizarding World. Add in forbidden love and who knows what kind of adventure you will experience! "You aren't like other girls. You are a puzzle with no real ending." (Tom R./OC) [Discontinued until further notice]
1. Prologue: Her

A man sat, looking into the fire within his fireplace while holding a heart shaped locket in his pale bony hand. Silent tears slipped down his face, jaw clenched and eyes blazing with fury. _She wasn't supposed to die! Not like this!_ He thought furiously anger boiling within him.

"It's not your fault you know."

"If I had just kept her with me Sven, she would still be alive."

"How can you be sure of that Tom? You know something like this was bound to happen."

"What do you mean "bound to happen"?!"

"Tom, she knew one day she was going to die but that doesn't mean she's gone. My sister will always be in our hearts and in our memories. She wouldn't want you to be sitting here thinking on what if's. She would want you out there looking for whoever did this to her."

"I am well aware of that Sven! But she would also not want me doing anything irrationally."

"How likely is it that you would actually follow that Tom."

"I wouldn't."

"Exactly."

~Pause~

"I will find a way to get her back."

"That is impossible. She is dead."

*Holds up the locket*

"Not with this it isn't but I have to wait."

Looking towards the locket, Tom kissed it and whispered, "Soon my beloved Queen, you shall return to my side where you rightfully belong. My dear Saraphina." The locket glowed and words appeared in beautiful cursive along the edges. The words read: **Saraphina Serria Nicole Miranda Beravardes-Dumbledore.**


	2. Ch 1: Hogwarts meets Merlin Students

Albus Dumbledore's POV

I watched from the staff table as students started pouring in for the beginning of school feast. Laughter and lots of talking filled the room as groups of friends and individuals sat at their appropriate house tables. Above the tables were the house flags: Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. I stood up and walked towards the Great Hall doors and slipped through to greet the first year students.

"Welcome to Hogwarts! I am Professor Dumbledore. In a few moments you will pass through these doors and join your classmates but before joining them you must be sorted into your appropriate house. The houses are Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor and Slytherin. I shall return in a few moments to collect you."

I smiled gently at the many faces before turning and entering back into the Great Hall. My gaze soon landed on the Slytherin Table and then onto a certain 7th year Head Boy. The boy was named Tom Riddle. I did not trust him and I was not fooled by his good looks and smooth talking like Horace or Armando or any of the other teachers were. Tom was busy reading a book, most likely one of the schoolbooks since I rarely have seen him socialize. As if he knew he was being watched he lifted his head and made brief eye contact before I turned my head to look at Armando. Nodding his head I returned to the first years and brought them into the great hall for their sorting. Once all the first years were sorted into his or her houses I returned to the staff table and tapped my glass so everyone would quiet down as Headmaster Armando Dippet stood behind the podium and began to speak.

"Welcome to all the first years and welcome back to all the returning students! Now this year will be different because we have another school coming to join us for the year. Three of their students who have graduated have accepted the invitation to further their education at Hogwarts. Now, this school and its students are very unique but Professor Dumbledore whose twins go to this school will explain that. So, without further adieu I am honored to announce our guests: the students from Merlin's School of the Extremely Gifted with their headmaster Merlin the Magician himself!"

Gasps filled the room as the lights went out then came back on as quickly but this time 5 people stood at the entrance to the Great Hall wearing all black with black cloaks with hoods covering their faces. Flames surrounded the people and once the flames died, a woman and 4 men stood smirking.

"Let's go boys!"

The woman shouted and they all began acrobatics and dueling one another when music was heard and the woman started singing Pyromania by Cascada The girl sang and danced and used some elemental magic along with some advanced magic. These newcomers mesmerized the Hogwarts students. When the song ended all five students from Merlin's were bowing towards Merlin and myself as we chuckled. The students of Hogwarts were cheering and whistling and clapping with awe at the performance they just received. I looked towards my old friend and shook hands with him. Once the cheering came to a halt Merlin and I began talking.

"Wonderful to see you my old friend!"

"It's good to see you as well Albus my old friend! It's been too long!"

"Indeed it has."

Both of us faced the Hogwarts students, as did the Merlin students.

"Students of Hogwarts I would like you to meet my pride and joys from Merlin's school, Saraphina and Sven would you both step forward and write your names in the air for everyone to see."

"Of course father."

The girl said with a smile. Her brother nodded to me and they both wrote their names.

"Everyone meet my twin son and daughter, Saraphina Nicole Beravardes Dumbledore and Sven Albus Beravardes Dumbledore. They along with their fellow classmate Justin Antonio Rodríguez have graduated Merlin's and will be joining you all as classmates this year. Mind you they are 17 so they will be seventh years here. The graduated last year but that is a story for another time. Justin would you please step forward."

Justin stepped forward and bowed to everybody. With a wave of my wand the stool with the hat sitting a top it appeared.

"Now if Justin, Sven and Sara come this way you three will be sorted into your appropriate houses. Justin you first."

Once the hat was put on Justin it yelled out, "Slytherin!" the Slytherin table clapped wildly saying, "We got a merlin student!" I watched as Justin sat in an open spot in front of Tom and next to Ms. Abigail Parkinson who was slightly drooling I noticed. Shaking my head I looked to my twins and they both were snickering at their friend who gave them a scowl in return.

"Sven you next my son."

I placed the hat on his head. A few moments passed before the hat yelled, "Slytherin!" as well. Again the Slytherins were thrilled.

"We got another Merlin student! Dumbledore's own son!"

Sven sat in the spot next to Justin as he received a pat on the back from Sven and a few handshakes from some of Riddle's friends and Tom himself even shook hands with him. Now the moment of truth arrived. I turned to my beloved daughter who smiled at me in return.

"Last but not at all least, Sara my beloved daughter it is your turn."

She beamed and came next to me like her friend and brother had before her and I placed the hat onto her head.

"Lots of bravery and dare like a Gryffindor but what is this! Your mind is so fascinating! So complex just like your mother's but you got your fathers talent and brains to go long with it. Ravenclaw would definitely suit you as well. Oh but you are kind and have a generous heart the perfect candidate for a Hufflepuff. Oh but you are HER heir...well that changes things completely...hmmm...where to put you...better be...ALL HOUSES! But your main house will be Slytherin!"

The Slytherin table was once again in chaos with cheers as my daughter walked gracefully towards the Slytherin table her head held high. I watched many boys push their friends over so she would sit with them but I became very concerned when I watched her sat next to HIM.

A/N: I would love some constructive criticism so please review and tell me what you all think so far. I originally was posting my stories on Quotev but I didn't get a lot of feedback on this story on there. I will keep updating as much as possible and if you see any spelling errors or anything please tell me in an inbox or a review thank you! Also, I am very aware that Cascada did not even exist during Tom Riddle's school days but this is a FANFICTION so please go with it.


	3. Author's Note

Hey everyone! I am brand new to this site so I am still getting a feel for how you update chapters, use doc manager etc! So I am very sorry! If you could re read the prologue and Chapter 1 that would be amazing! I am pretty sure I edited those so they do not duplicate again. Also I got eye surgery on December 10th so I am going to do my best to update here and on Quotev. So please be patient with me, I am writing as I update but I'm going to change that so I can update more! So thank you for the comments and favorites/follows!

~Sig 3


	4. Author's Note Jan 28th

Author's Note 1/27/17

Yikes it is already 2017! Crazy….anyway I am here to apologize big time for my absence from not just this fanfic but my other two as well. **I have not given up on any of them!** I have been dealing with mental health, life in general, father being in a new apartment closer to my mom and I, and being in and out of OB/GYN at the hospital. This past fall I also starting going to community college and my first semester …I bombed it miserably. So I just started my second semester here and I am planning on making this a successful semester! So, I will do my best to update ASAP but I also will have to work hard on assignments for college. Again I will do my very best! Again I apologize for my long absence O_O

With lots of love,

Signerz 3


End file.
